


Неизлечимый

by Moraine, Tehero



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсидев очередной срок, Мерл Диксон спешит домой. Там его ждет братишка… и кое-кто еще. Та, для которой у Мерла припасен особенный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизлечимый

**Author's Note:**

> Эдипов комплекс, сублимация, горизонтальный инцест, фетишизм, кроссдрессинг, спанкинг, мастурбация, нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016.  
> Под командным логином он лежит здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6049258  
> Пока его сносить не собираюсь.

Что сделал бы любой нормальный мужик после ста дней, проведенных за решеткой? Рванул прямиком в бар или к шлюхам, куда ближе. Или к корешам, у которых всегда найдутся под рукой и бабы, и бухло, и кой-чего позабористей.

Мерл отправился в магазин женского нижнего белья. Расфуфыренный такой, с турникетами на входе, чтобы их дорогущие насисьники никто не стащил. Цацы, которые там работали, тоже все были с претензиями — лесбиянки, туда только такие и идут. Впрочем, Мерл завалился в магазин не на их сомнительные прелести пялиться, а по делу.

Бабы в отделе вытаращились на него, как на Сатану из преисподней, и Мерл ухмыльнулся им всем разом. Что, сучечки, не ожидали здесь настоящего мужика увидеть? Такого, какой не ссыт войти в ваше царство и купить любимой женщине то, на что вы только облизываться можете?

Они шушукались за его спиной, пока Мерл не торопясь выбирал подарок. И пока нес его к кассе, и платил целых пятнадцать баксов, и ждал, пока завернут как следует, и положат в пакет, и вручат с кислой улыбкой и дежурным «Спасибо за покупку, приходите еще». Эти шлюшки сходили с ума от зависти к счастливице, которой достанется это богатство. Ну и такой мужик, как Мерл, тоже.

Он вышел из магазина и чуть помедлил, щурясь от яркого солнца. Пакет шуршал в руках, и у Мерла вдруг тоже что-то зашуршало внутри. Так, что в горле запершило и захотелось немедленно сделать что-то эдакое…

— Ха! Так это ж Диксон!

Кого там принесло?

К нему подгреб Томпсон, пьяный в жопу.

— Че, выпустили уже?

Ублюдочный Томпсон грыз зубочистку и ухмылялся. Нарывался, сученыш. Вот так всегда — пропадешь с горизонта ненадолго, и всякая шваль отвыкает и распускается.  
— Не твое собачье дело, — ласково сказал Мерл. — Вали дальше.

Томпсон прищурился:

— Че, твоя баба трусы ей покупать прогнала? Или ты…

Мерл ясно, как наяву, увидел, как берет этого урода за шкирку и впечатывает головой в витрину. А потом еще раз и еще, чтобы вонючее стекло разлетелось вдребезги, и истошно завывала сирена, и Томпсон тоже завыл. Да, правильно, так и надо…

Томпсон попятился, буркнул:

— Да ладно, пошутить уже нельзя, — и дал деру.

Мерл сплюнул. Зря это он. В тюряге тот долбанный мозгодав втирал, что у Мерла проблемы с тем, чтобы вовремя остановиться. Что он слетает с катушек, перестает контролировать себя и тогда может сотворить все, что угодно. Мерл и сам это прекрасно знал. Блядь, да он в половине случаев за решетку попадал именно поэтому! Может?..

Он постоял еще немного, покачивая пакетом, слушая, как тот шуршит.

Нет, все будет нормально. В полном порядке. С ней по-другому и быть не может. Не зря же он так долго искал ту, единственную. Идеальную.

* * *

Первой идеальной женщиной в жизни Мерла была мать. И она же была первостатейной сукой.

С чего она вообще связалась с таким козлом, неудачником и пьяницей, как Уилл Диксон, Мерл так никогда и не узнал. Другая кровь, другая кость, другой голос и привычка держать себя. Даже когда мать стала надираться больше, чем отец, она все равно держала себя так, словно была королевой, а не женой алкаша-реднека.

Мерл помнил, как она двигалась: ходила по дому, садилась, вставала, опускалась на корточки, чтобы поиграть с еще мелким Дэрилом. Это было как наблюдать за рекой с плавным-плавным течением — оно снесет тебя к черту, только ступи в воду. Вот и у матери эта плавность просто убийственно сочеталась с бритвенно-острым языком, которым она напластывала любого тонкими ломтиками. Особенно папашу. Уилл Диксон всегда слушал ее ругань молча. Потом он шел и колотил любого, кто не догадался или не успел смыться, но ее… ее не ударил ни разу.

В детстве Мерл переживал, что мать никогда за него заступалась, ни разу не защитила от отца. Потом понял — она его ненавидела, потому что и рожей, и кровью Мерл вышел вылитым Диксоном. Вообще ничего от нее. Сын своего отца. Это заставляло Мерла чувствовать себя виноватым перед ней. Вот Дэрил — другое дело, он статью пошел в нее. Но тогда мать уже слишком здорово спилась, чтобы гордиться этим. Иногда, протрезвев маленько, она отбирала Дэрила у Мерла, которому вечно приходилось с ним нянчиться, и принималась возиться сама, как, вообще-то, и полагалось матери.

— Убери от него грабли! Ты только ломать способен. Весь в папашу! — рявкала она, и это было обиднее любой брани и затрещин.

Но матери быстро надоедал ревущий Дэрил, или срочно требовалось покурить, или пропустить стаканчик-другой, и приступ любви проходил. Мерл вздыхал и, как мог, успокаивал взбаламученного этой ураганной лаской братишку, по-матерински маленького и хрупкого, ничем не похожего на него самого и Уилла Диксона. «Чертов кукушонок!» — брякнул однажды по пьяни отец и получил от матери бутылкой по голове. Жаль, что башка у него оказалась чугунной, только пара шрамов и осталась.

А Дэрил рос и рос и превращался в сущую девчонку. И с этим надо было что-то делать.

* * *

Дом ничуть не изменился. Пикап стоял на своем обычном месте, значит, и Дэрил, скорее всего, ошивался где-то рядом. Брат обнаружился на заднем дворе, под навесом — возился с мотоциклом. И Мерл даже не разозлился, потому что Дэрилу это разрешалось.

— Чего там? — спросил Мерл, опустив приветствия. Не на приеме, чай.

Дэрил тоже на шею кидаться не стал. Даже головы не поднял, пожал плечами:

— Да клапана стучат со вчерашнего дня. Регулирую, регулирую – ни хрена.

— Угу. Если детали будут нужны, скажешь. Стрясу пару должков.

Дэрил кивнул, выпрямился и принялся вытирать вымазанные в масле руки какой-то тряпкой.

— Надолго?

— До следующего раза.

Брат хмыкнул, запихал тряпку в задний карман джинсов.

— Жрать будешь?

Мерл не был особенно голоден, слопал по дороге какой-то бургер.

— Попозже. Пиво есть?

— В холодильнике.

Дом, милый дом! Мерл улыбнулся и пошел, помахивая пакетом, к задней двери.

Дэрил, разумеется, уже заметил пакет, но, как обычно, не спросил, ни что там, ни для кого куплено. Младший братишка всегда был нелюбопытным, что в нем Мерл и ценил. Настоящий мужик вырос, настоящий Диксон! Мерл бы никогда не сказал этого Дэрилу, потому что нехер сопли разводить, и вообще настоящий мужик и так все поймет, это бабам по десять раз разъяснять надо. Дэрил знал, что Мерл им гордился. И им, и собой, потому что это Мерл его вырастил. Сам.

* * *

Дэрил действительно был сыном своей матери — тощий, гибкий, ловкий. Двигался он не так плавно, как она, и то хорошо! И так вылитая девка, к тому же смазливая. От Уилла Диксона Дэрилу достались разве что узкие светлые глаза, а в остальном он поразительно походил на мать. И признаться, Мерла это сходство пугало. Это девчонки должны походить на матерей, а потом вырастать и становиться такими же. А тут… вдруг из брата тоже вырастет баба? Мерл решил, что этого не допустит.

Дэрил должен был уметь постоять за себя и сломать нос любому, кто посмеет хоть что-то вякнуть о его внешности. И Мерл учил его драться и не ныть из-за парочки синяков и ссадин. Только девки из-за такого ревут.

И когда в очередной драке Дэрилу сломали руку и он вздумал захлюпать носом, это Мерл дал ему затрещину, чтоб не разводил тут сырость, хотя в тот момент и сам до чертиков перепугался.

— Дэрилина, — ржал Мерл каждый раз, зная, что брата будет корежить от таких слов, — хочешь, подарю тебе вышитый платочек, чтобы сопли подтирала?

Или:

— Дэрилина, а ты уверена, что ты мисс Диксон, а не мисс Маффет?

И до хрена всего обидного, от чего у Дэрила начинали дрожать подбородок и ресницы. Ничего — это все для его же пользы.

Но Дэрил все же рос настоящим Диксоном, упрямым, как сто чертей. Он стискивал зубы, не ревел, учился держать удар, бить без промаха. Учился всему, что умел сам Мерл. Дэрил всегда знал, что только брат о нем заботился, что только Мерлу он всем обязан и только Мерлу нужен. Потому такие отбросы, как они, нужны только друг другу.

Когда Дэрила избили четверо недоносков из тех, у кого всегда водились деньги и которые поэтому считали, что остальные — грязь у них под ногами, это Мерл нашел их поодиночке и отделал так, что мать родная не узнает. Это Мерл, когда Дэрил достаточно повзрослел, дал ему первую сигарету, первую выпивку и первую бабу. Они вместе рыбачили и охотились, возились с мотоциклом, веселились. В общем, занимались всем тем, чем должны заниматься братья и настоящие мужики.

А еще Мерл зорко ловил чужие взгляды, направленные на брата, следил, чтобы ни один извращенец и на выстрел к нему не приблизился, чтобы ни одна сволочь не смела распахнуть хлебало и брякнуть что лишнее. Мерл, черт подери, беспокоился, потому что порой Дэрил вел себя пиздец как странно. Прям как мать. Мерл чуял в нем ту же породу, ту же гордость. Если вдуматься, нихрена неуместную — гордость породистой кошки посреди помойки. И Дэрил все только усложнял. Нет, Мерл радовался, конечно, что брат с кем попало не знался и никого, кроме него, не слушал. Но все же… У Мерла в его возрасте были и приятели в каждом сраном баре, и куча девок, а Дэрил плевать хотел на все это. И Мерл не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему.

Когда их старик наконец-то сдох, они решили разобрать вещи. Папаша превратил дом в настоящую помойку, притаскивал отовсюду всякую вонючую срань, забил этим хламом и комнаты, и чердак. Дядя Джесси, пока был жив, бил отца по рукам — в конце концов, чертова развалюха принадлежала ему – но когда помер, у Уилла Диксона крышу снесло окончательно.

В общем, они жгли отцовское барахло почти неделю, пока не добрались до чердака. Там, в дальнем пыльном углу Дэрил откопал старый кожаный чемодан и сунул в него нос.

— Женские шмотки, — сказал он удивленно. — Разве у дяди Джесси был кто?

Старший брат матери жил бобылем и ни разу на Мерловой памяти не приводил домой бабу. И отцу запрещал приводить, пока тот окончательно не спился и на шлюх у него уже не вставало.

Мерл глянул Дэрилу через плечо: чемодан был забит разноцветными тряпками и какими-то свертками.

— Смотри, — братишка сунул ему старую фотографию. — Как думаешь, кто это?

— Тут написано же, — буркнул Мерл, переворачивая карточку. — Миссис Марселин Руа. Фамилия матери до замужества была Руа.

— Так это бабкины вещи?

Мерл промычал что-то, не в силах оторвать взгляда от старой фотки. Девица на ней была вылитый Дэрил, обряди того в платье. Ну ладно, не вылитый, все же тот за последний год заматерел немного, мускулы нарастил. Еще бы щетина пробиваться начала…

А Дэрил уже копался в чемодане дальше. Он ворошил старые вещи, и по пыльному чердаку растекался аромат лаванды и еще чего-то сладкого, непривычный такой запах.

— Нифига себе, — брат выудил платье, легкое, бордовое, все в цветах. — Бабка такое носила?

— Это материно, — во рту вдруг стало кисло, и Мерл поморщился. — На праздники надевала иногда.

— Да? Не помню. Оно ж дорогущее, наверное. О, вот еще! — следующее платье было темно-зеленым, с вышивкой, и его Мерл раньше не видел. — Какое тонкое, обалдеть.

Мерл невольно протянул руку и коснулся ткани, действительно тонкой и удивительно скользкой. Она ласкала пальцы и так и норовила из них вырваться. Как вода. Мерл сглотнул, перевел взгляд на разворошенный чемодан. Еще платья, под ними — нижнее белье, тоже все в кружевах и вышивке, и полупрозрачные чулки.

Блядь, это было какое-то святотатство — рыться в нижнем белье матери, щупать его, вдыхать полной грудью запах. Надо бы прекратить, но Мерл перебирал вещи и не мог остановиться. Словно открылась дверь в другой мир, полный полустертых воспоминаний и запретов.

Дэрил выудил из вороха белья какой-то кулон на цепочке, не вставая с колен, выпрямился, желая, наверное, рассмотреть его на свету, и прижал зеленое платье к груди — как примерил. У Мерла аж язык присох в гортани.

— Заканчивай херней страдать, — он резко захлопнул чемодан, едва не попав Дэрилу по пальцам. — Дел невпроворот.

Тот, кажется, и не понял, чего вдруг Мерл вызверился. И хорошо.

— И что нам с ее вещами делать?

Мерл хотел брякнуть, что сжечь, но не смог. Язык не повернулся. Хотя, может, так и правильно было бы. Мать сгорела — пусть сгорят и ее чудом уцелевшие вещи.

— Наверняка что-то загнать можно. Типа этого, — Мерл кивнул на кулон. — Я поспрашиваю знакомых. Главное, не продешевить.

Брат сжал губы — идея ему совсем не понравилась, но промолчал. Правильно, знал прекрасно, что все равно все будет так, как Мерл решит.

* * *

Пива в холодильнике осталось всего пара банок — надо будет сгонять за ним потом, заодно и байк проверить.

Мерл уселся в плетеное кресло, забросил ноги на соседний стул, а пакет пристроил на заставленный немытой посудой и заваленный инструментами стол. Включил телек и лениво защелкал каналами, прихлебывая пиво. Он как раз приканчивал вторую банку, когда на кухню наконец-то завалился Дэрил.

— Ну как, починил?

— Типа того, — брат отрыл на столе пачку сигарет, закурил и бросил их Мерлу. — Тебя этот твой Чарли искал. И тот козел из соседнего города. Никак не могу его имя запомнить.

— Ви-и-инсент? — протянул Мерл. — Ага, пидорское имечко.

Дэрил фыркнул, он тоже.

— Я сказал обоим, что не знаю, когда ты объявишься и где.

— Молодец. Навещу их, когда понадобится.

— Что делать будешь?

Мерл пожал плечами:

— Пока ни хрена не хочу. Впрочем… Как смотришь, чтобы поохотиться?

Дэрил аж просиял.

— Ну вот и решили, — Мерл тоже закурил. — Значит, завтра и пойдем, как только высплюсь как следует.

— А сегодня?

— Сегодня, — он глубоко затянулся, — у меня другие дела. Усек?

Братишка кинул взгляд на белый пакет на замызганном столе, кивнул, ухмыльнувшись краем рта. Потом докурил сигарету и одним движением затушил ее в ближайшем блюдце.

— Я в душ.

— Валяй, — выдохнул Мерл и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Кое-что из тех вещей Мерл все же загнал. Теперь он понимал, что зря так поступил, но тогда Мерл слишком злился на самого себя и на Дэрила, да и деньги были позарез нужны.  
Ладно, что уж теперь жалеть?

Блядское зеленое платье больше всего не давало ему покоя. На самом деле, нихрена не блядское. Оно вообще-то было довольно скромным: длинные рукава, небольшой вырез, юбка ниже колен. Впору на монашку напялить. Но все равно платье стало наваждением. Несколько раз, когда Дэрил сваливал из дому, Мерл забирался на чердак и доставал из чемодана платье, клал на пол, разглаживал, пытался представить, как выглядела в нем мать. Наверное, обалденно — ей шел зеленый. С платьем она могла носить один из кулонов, чулки, лифчик, трусы, нижнюю юбку — в чемодане был полный комплект. Только туфель не хватало.

Мерл пялился на разложенные на полу вещи, прикасался к ним, жалел, что лавандовый запах развеивается и слабеет. Точно, как наваждение какое-то. В такие минуты Мерл всех ненавидел: и отца, и даже брата, но больше всего — мать. Потому что эта спесивая сука посмела поманить Уилла Диксона, а потом и его самого чем-то несбыточным, а затем обманула и сдохла. Ничего не оставила, кроме шмотья. И Дэрила.

В один из вечеров Мерл надрался, хорошо так надрался – папаша гордился бы – и снова полез на чердак. Как он тогда с лестницы не навернулся — загадка. И стало бы на свете одним Диксоном меньше. Подумаешь, горе.

На чердаке Мерл неожиданно наткнулся на Дэрила, занимающегося, чтоб его, тем же, чем занимался утром он сам, — роющегося в вещах матери. На миг Мерл взбесился так, что перед глазами все стало красным. Какого хрена мелкий говнюк сует нос в его… его… Все равно ведь нихуя не понимает! И не должен понимать. Это его секрет, его тайна!

Дэрил увидел его, замер. И не шевелился, пока Мерл не подошел, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и не пнул с размаху по чертовому чемодану.

— Хер ли тут роешься?

Дэрил прикусил нижнюю губу, и вид у него стал таким виноватым, что Мерлу захотелось врезать брату по роже так же, как по крышке чемодана.

— Ну… смотрю.

В руках у него было то самое зеленое платье, и злоба вспыхнула с новой силой.

— Что, Дэрилина, хочешь такое же?

— Мерл, ты чего?

— Ничего, блядь! Платьице понравилось, да? Может, еще туфельки тебе купить, а? Чулочки? Что там еще бабы носят?

— Ты нажрался, — сказал Дэрил тихо и холодно, точь-в-точь как мать.

Мерл отпрянул, а потом его затрясло просто. От тона этого. От того, насколько Дэрил похож… Мерл сгреб его за майку, дернул вверх, заставляя встать:

— Ну давай, Дэрилина, не стесняйся! Давай! Примерь платьишко! Чего ты ломаешься… строишь из себя…

В полутьме чердака брат казался меньше ростом и тоньше. Даже голос звучал иначе. Наваждение. Ебаное наваждение!

Мерл отпустил Дэрила, закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, потому что грудь будто стянуло обручем, и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Вали отсюда. Быстро.

Он ждал с закрытыми глазами целую вечность, а когда открыл, оказалось, что Дэрил не ушел. Он стоял на том же месте — темный силуэт на фоне чердачного окна — и по-прежнему прижимал к груди чертово платье.

В голове стало совсем пусто.

— Так, значит? — голос прозвучал глухо. — Ну давай. Давай, если хочешь.

— Чего?

— Напяль эту тряпку. Будешь в ней выглядеть, как сучка. А я поржу. Давай, напяль, повесели Мерла!

Вообще-то он ждал другого: что Дэрил швырнет ему платье в лицо и свалит, что обругает, набросился с кулаками. Может, даже разревется, как в детстве. Но вместо этого брат вцепился в зеленую тряпку так, будто она ему стала дороже жизни, потом медленно кивнул, будто самому себе, и начал надевать — неловко, через голову, путаясь в рукавах и подоле.

А Мерл стоял, как зачарованный, и пялился. И не верил. Потому что хуйня какая-то! Ну не могло этого происходить на самом деле!

Нет, все же могло. Платье сидело черти как: на плечах и груди оно натягивалось так, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет, рукава не доставали и до середины запястий, а юбка колыхалась над коленями, и из-под нее торчали старые братовы джинсы. Это был полный пиздец. А еще это было… охуенно.

Мерл с трудом сглотнул, сделал шаг, другой, пока не подошел вплотную к… ней. Он протянул руки, положил их ей на плечи, провел ладонями вверх, к вороту, голой шее, сжал слегка. Еще выше — Мерл обхватил ее за щеки, заставил поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

— Дэрилина, — прошептал он глухо. — Дэрилина.

Она будто очнулась, дернулась.

— Ш-ш-ш! — Мерл перехватил ее одной рукой за талию, другой вцепился в подол платья. — Ну же, ты знаешь, я тебя не обижу.

Она кивнула.

— Вот, молодец. Ты… — Мерл поискал подходящее слово, — сокровище. Мое сокровище.

Он притянул ее к себе, уткнулся в шею. Запах лаванды почти исчез, но все еще витал где-то тут. Как призрак. И кожа под губами казалась призрачной, такой же нежной и шелковой, как и ткань платья.

Мерл задрал ей подол до талии, нашел кусок голого тела между платьем, джинсами и майкой. Пролез туда рукой, погладил. Под пальцами словно что-то жгло.

Дэрилина резко выдохнула, но не отстранилась — даже когда он рванул ее к себе, притянул вплотную. Гори все огнем, он не собирался останавливаться, чтобы она успела передумать. Мерл знал все эти женские штучки: чуть что, и такая вот сладкая стервочка тут же дает задний ход. Нет, с Мерлом Диксоном этот фокус не пройдет!

Он сграбастал ее крепче, впился в губы. Да, такой сразу надо объяснить, что перед ней не сосунок какой, а настоящий мужик! Она все поняла правильно — как он только мог сомневаться в своей Дэрилине? — обняла его за шею и ответила, и это был лучший поцелуй в жизни Мерла Диксона.

Он нашел свою вторую идеальную женщину.

* * *

Мерл едва успел выкурить еще одну сигарету, когда дверь бесшумно открылась, и она вошла на кухню.

У него снова, в тысячный, наверное, раз перехватило дыхание. Темно-синее платье с узором из цветов по подолу и рукавам, кулон на шее, из всего макияжа — только темно-красная помада. Мерл на нее просто запал, потому что она пахла вишней и была почти как вишня на вкус. Идеально.

Не хватало лишь одного.

Мерл поманил ее. Дэрилина чуть смущенно улыбнулась, подошла ближе, глядя на него из-под ресниц, — так, что дыхание перехватывало. Мерл вытащил из шуршащего белого пакета коробку, открыл и подцепил пальцем тонкие, невесомые чулки.

— Надень, — потребовал, нет, попросил он.

Она скинула лаковую туфлю на небольшом каблуке (потому что только шлюхи цокают, виляя задом, на своих шпильках, а Дэрилина не такая) и поставила ногу на стул. Взяла из рук чулок и ловко, Мерл бы сам никогда так не смог, натянула до середины бедра.

Он не удержался, положил ладонь на щиколотку, погладил выступающую косточку и повел руку вверх, ощущая кожей упругую тонкую сетку. Именно такие чулки Мерл и хотел для Дэрилины — черные, в мелкую сетку.

Он подался вперед, обхватил ее икру, нащупал шов на задней стороне чулка. Дэрилина резко выдохнула, зарделась. Да, его девочка порой стеснялась и смущалась. Но это было даже мило, потому что она не жеманилась и не притворялась недотрогой. Нет, никогда не притворялась.

— Нравится? — спросил Мерл, и она кивнула.

Мерл выпустил ее ногу, поднялся, положил руку на талию. Для такой женщины — а его красавица отличалась высоким ростом — талия у нее казалась совсем тонкой. Дэрилина подалась вперед, и Мерл, наконец, поцеловал ее, слизывая с губ помаду, впитывая ее вкус и легкий запах вишни и лаванды.

Дэрилина дышала ему в рот, мелко дрожала и ластилась. Она никогда не ныла, не спрашивала, где его носило, не ругалась, не требовала, чтобы он, скотина, сначала хотя бы в душ залез. Она любила его любым. И Мерл, если понадобилось, ради нее горы бы своротил.

Наверно, стоило добраться хоть до спальни, черт, хотя бы до дивана в гостиной, но Мерл не мог ждать. Он впечатал Дэрилину в ближайшую стену, вжался всем телом, провел пальцами по губам с размазанной помадой. О, это каждый раз охуенно заводило. Порой он сам красил ей губы, а потом снова и снова размазывал. Еще он любил смотреть, как она ему отсасывала — этими темно-бордовыми или ярко-алыми губами, которые кольцом сжимались вокруг члена. Каждый раз Мерл кончал, словно мальчишка. Но с Дэрилиной было можно, она над ним никогда не смеялась.

Мерл ласково провел по ее шее, взъерошил короткие волосы, потом развернул лицом к стене. Вообще-то, ему нравилось видеть ее лицо, когда они трахались. Но и прижимать ее к стене или столешнице, чтобы она распласталась по ней всем телом, оказалась полностью в его власти, дрожала и стонала под ним — это заводило просто охуительно, до искр из глаз.

А когда она начинала изображать из себя недотрогу, шипела и пыталась спихнуть с себя, ее следовало как следует отшлепать. Дэрилине это на самом деле нравилось, пусть она никогда ему и не говорила прямо. Но когда он задирал юбку, сдвигал ее трусики с ягодиц, скручивал и оттягивал в сторону, она начинала быстро и шумно дышать и чуть подергиваться, перебирая ногами на месте. Гарцевать. Мерл одной рукой придерживал трусики, а другой шлепал, сильно и звонко. Дэрилина мычала сквозь крепко сжатые губы, потом всхлипывала и, наконец, вскрикивала. Тогда Мерл останавливался, склонялся над покрасневшей кожей, от которой шел жар, и целовал ее, лизал, чувствуя, как его девочку сотрясает крупная дрожь, слушая, как она умоляет не тянуть больше и трахнуть ее уже наконец.

Но сегодня Мерл спешил. В конце концов, они не виделись целых три месяца. Поэтому он торопливо терся пахом о ее задницу, водил ладонями по бокам, давил на поясницу, заставляя сильнее прогнуться. Сейчас все будет быстро, но потом, ближе к ночи, можно и повторить, уже медленно и обстоятельно.

Мерл уткнулся лбом между острых лопаток, снова втянул ее запах, к которому уже примешался запах пота. Мерл задрал ей юбку, сжал бедра. Сегодня трусы только раздражали, и он с силой рванул их. Ткань треснула.

Дэрилина ойкнула, и Мерл слегка укусил ее в шею:

— Не пищи, куплю тебе новые, те, с бантом сзади.

Да, те, что он приметил последний раз. На заднице модели они выглядели чертовски соблазнительно, а уж на Дэрилине, надо полагать, вообще крышесносно.

Мерл, шипя сквозь зубы, расстегнул штаны, высвободил напряженный член. В последний момент вспомнил про презерватив, чертыхнулся, натянул впопыхах — и вжался в свою крошку, единственную, идеальную девочку что есть силы. В голове мелькнула мысль, что надо притормозить, что Дэрилине может быть неудобно, даже неприятно — но тут она подалась назад, сама насаживаясь на него. Она его хотела, боже, как она его хотела! Стонала и выгибалась, раскачиваясь и вбирая его в себя, глубже и глубже, где так охренительно тесно и горячо. Да!

Мерл двигался все быстрее и резче, наращивая темп, убыстряя его почти до безумного. Дэрилина только вскрикивала, запрокидывала голову, позволяя ему целовать, кусать ее шею.

Да-да-да!

Он захрипел, вцепился в ее бедра и вломился до конца, ощущая, как внутри все взрывается, растекается раскаленной магмой.

Моя. Моя-моя-моя.

— Дэрилина, — зашептал он ей в шею. — Я люблю тебя.

Он никогда и никому раньше не мог сказать, что любит. Мать бы только презрительно рассмеялась. Дэрил бы не понял — Мерл сам вдолбил ему в голову, что ни один мужик не скажет другому такую чушь, братья они там или нет. Оставалась только она.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Мерл.

Конечно же. Что еще могла сказать его девочка? Его Дэрилина. Только его…

— Мерл!.. Мерл, ну какого черта?

Он резко открыл глаза — так резко, что кухня заколыхалась, пошла разноцветными пятнами, как под кайфом.

Дэрил стоял напротив — в штанах и линялой зеленой майке, с мокрыми после душа волосами — и брезгливо морщился.

— Мерл, я здесь тоже живу, вообще-то! — он выудил откуда-то грязное полотенце для посуды и швырнул его Мерлу на колени. — Так тяжело дойти до спальни? До душа? Ну блин, мы же тут едим, — закончил он уже не столько зло, сколько устало, махнул рукой и выскочил за дверь.

А Мерл остался сидеть, как сидел: развалившись в кресле, с расстегнутыми штанами, заляпанными спермой, со все еще зажатым в кулаке членом, с которого пошлой пародией на презерватив свисал разодранный чулок.

Сердце бешено колотилось в горле. Нет, Мерл точно помнил — он не говорил вслух. Только думал. Дэрил ничего не слышал.

Брат теперь, наверное, считает его законченным извращенцем, который возбуждается на женское белье. Знал бы он, каким блядским извращенцем Мерл был на самом деле! Что думал, глядя на него, просто, блядь, глядя, как Дэрил ходит, сидит, грызет ноготь на большом пальце — дурацкая его детская привычка, даже она заводила так, что дыхание перехватывало.

Мерл всегда прохаживался по поводу всяких извращенцев, ржал над тем, как они трясутся и пускают слюни, увидев чужой хуй, а в конце концов сам оказался...

— Вонючий пидор, — с ненавистью выплюнул он.

Зря Мерл не врезал сегодня Томпсону, зря не бил его тупой башкой о витрину магазина до тех пор, пока не примчались копы и не скрутили его. Назавтра он оказался бы за решеткой, и тогда, даже если бы его снова накрыло этим ебаным наваждением, Дэрилу ничего не грозило. Тот умник-шизовед говорил, что однажды у Мерла сорвет все шайбы разом и он не сможет остановиться. Мерл и сам чуял, что отделять блядскую правду от больных фантазий становится все труднее, как тогда, на чердаке. Иногда ему даже казалось, что Дэрил все знает и специально ведет себя так, чтобы у Мерла сносило крышу. Что лишь притворяется невинной монашкой, а сам только и ждет, когда Мерл выкрутит ему руки, прижмет к стене и…

Блядь, блядь, блядь!

В паху снова скрутило так, будто он и не кончал пять минут назад. Нет, Дэрил ничего не знает. И не должен узнать. Все будет хорошо. Завтра они пойдут на охоту, потом Мерл навестит всех своих ублюдочных приятелей по очереди, зависнет у каждого на денек-другой, а затем что-нибудь подвернется, обязательно подвернется какое-нибудь дельце, которое кончится полным пиздецом, – и привет, тюряга, соскучилась по Мерлу, да? Все будет в порядке, он может контролировать себя, он не врезал Томпсону, он не проговорился Дэрилу, даже эти сучьи чулки можно объяснить. Он просто фантазирует. В этом же нет ничего плохого, так ведь? Просто выпускает пар.

Мерл привел себя в порядок, выкинул испачканный чулок в мусорный пакет, уже совсем спокойно закурил и бездумно уставился в бубнящий телек.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли сделать прививку? — трещал, сверкая улыбкой, какой-то лощеный хлыщ. — Еще пять штатов сообщили о вспышке нового вируса гриппа, так что если вам нездоровится, отправляйтесь домой. И берегите себя!..


End file.
